FFXIV OC Fanfiction 6 - 2: Leo's Past
by blacklegheat
Summary: After the tension of the new arrival had calmed down, Leo is forced to explain to his brother the events that took place over a decade ago.


After the commotion with their newly appointed instructor had settled down, the previously training members of the company retreated from the training grounds to rest for the day. As Leo headed for the grand hall he came to a sudden halt as he felt someone grip his arm.

"Come with me, we need to chat." Alex said, before letting go and leading them off away from the others, not giving Leo any choice. They walked for a short while before arriving at a small, secluded lake with several large trees surrounding the area.

"This is about what Alvin said about our family, isn't it?" Leo asked, coming to a stop and sitting down, leaning his back against the trunk of one of the trees.

"He said something about saving them from beastmen, what was he talking about? I want to know everything." Alex asked with a slight sense of anxiousness.

"...Very well." Leo sighed as he recollected the memories in his head.

"It all happened about two years after you left. With you gone, father began training me to take over the restaurant in your stead. I was running errands one day when all of a sudden a large group of Sahagin raided the town. There were shouts and screams and cries coming from every direction. I was terrified and had no idea what to do so I just ran and hid myself inside a small, dark gap between two buildings until the commotion stopped. It was long into the night before I managed to bring myself to leave my hiding place. When I looked around I saw death and destruction. Many of the townsfolk had lost their homes or lives in the attack. When I returned home, all I saw were ruins... And the lifeless bodies of our parents." Leo explained, staring at the ground with a cold, sad gaze. Alex, who had been leaning against the tree trunk to the side of Leo said nothing. Instead he had his arms folded tightly, gritting his teeth together viciously while trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check.

"...What happened afterwards?" Alex finally let out in a gruff tone.

"After the attack, I had nothing. No family, no home, no way to contact you. All I had was a burning hatred in my heart and a thirst for revenge. I left our home town for Limsa Lominsa and applied as trainee recruit for the Maelstrom, that's where I met Rildein. He's a Highlander who specializes in lance techniques hailing from Gridania. He saw potential in me and always pushed my limits, even going so far as forcing me to train on days off when he was off duty. His lessons were often brutal but it's thanks to him that I'm as strong as I am today."

"Rildein... I think I know that man... Tall, dark skin, bald, long coat and always wearing a pair of shades?"

"That's him."

"Urgh. Back when I was with the crew we made port at a small sea side village in La Noscea. A bunch of Storm soldiers led by that guy was about to seize our ship, I had to hold them off while the others prepared to make sail. That wasn't the only encounter I've had with him, the bastard's tough I'll give him that. Anyway, continue."

"After years of training I finally felt as though I was ready to avenge our family. Rildein is well connected, he managed to track down the group of Sahagin that raided our town and locate their village thanks to some associates of his. Since this was not an official Maelstrom mission and rather our own personal hunt, Rildein quietly recruited some assistance from the Arcanist and Marauder guilds in the city, one of those who aided us happened to be Gaius. With several other combatants by our side we made our way near the Sahagin village and waited until nightfall. Once the moon reached the sky we attacked. It was a hard battle, many of those who fought alongside us were injured, if it weren't for Gaius and some of the other Arcanists some lives surely would have been lost. But in the end we prevailed, and I was the one who took the leader's head. Although I managed to get my revenge I realized that nothing had changed. There was no satisfaction after killing them all, all I felt was emptiness and a loss of purpose. I had no idea what I was going to do after that, I felt lost. Several days later Gaius approached me in the city with a proposition. He wanted to start a Free Company, create something to gather unique warriors and adventurers from across the realm and band them all together for the good of Eorzea. He said we would go where we're needed and fight for the future so that nothing like what happened to our village happened to anyone else. He gave me something to live for, a new purpose in life and so I accepted and became one of the founding members of the company. I'm quite sure you know most of the details after that."

"So in the end you got revenge on the bastards who killed our parents. Well at least there's some comfort in that. Still... I should have been there to fight and protect them. It's all my fault."

"What's done is done, there's no use in taking the blame now. No amount of regret will bring them back."

There was a long silence after that. A chill began to grow in the wind as the setting sun turned the sky a deep orange, the nearby lake shimmering brightly with a reddish tinge. Alex rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before looking down at his brother.

"I may not have always been there for you, especially in your time of need, but I'm here for you now. Even though you seem to be able to take care of yourself in a fight, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you. I've always got your back." He offered sincerely.

"You abandoned me for over a decade, It's hard for me to just trust and forgive you instantly. But... I am thankful all the same, and hope that we can one day have a fulfilling sibling relationship." Leo replied.

"Heh, you always were the sensible one, even at a young age. Fine by me, I'll make things up to you eventually, kiddo."


End file.
